


Facing The Music

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Alex had disappeared for a few months, and shows back up to Howie's with a little something extra. The Boys learn what happen, and the five bond.





	Facing The Music

Alex looked at the infant carrier in his arms and sighed sadly. Little Greyson had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago and thankfully Alex knew he would sleep for the next couple of hours. He was standing in front of Howie’s house, where his four bandmates were waiting inside to start the meeting for the next album. He looked back down at his son, feeling beyond grateful for him. He knocked on the door, bracing himself for what was about to happen.

“Hey Alex, how are.....what’s that?” Howie opened the door and blinked in shock at the sight of his best friend with a baby carrier in his arms, a baby within fast asleep. 

“Can I come in please? I’d like to explain this only once, and his diaper bag and carrier are heavy” Howie nodded dumbly, and moved to give Alex the space to put the carrier and diaper bag down. He sighed and stood back up, after making sure Greyson was still asleep. 

“Where are the others? The den?” Alex questioned, and Howie again nodded his head, his face full of questions, but willing to wait for Alex to explain. Alex bent down and slowly undid the straps holding Greyson in his car seat, and lifted his son into his arms, wanting him close. Howie watched, a soft smile on his face, seeing so much of Alex in the baby already. 

Alex held the baby in one arm, and grabbed the diaper bag, knowing he’d need it at some point, and Howie led the three of them into the den. Alex and the baby were hidden from Brian, Nick, and Kevin’s view for the moment. Howie moved as he entered, and the other three saw Alex and Greyson come into the den, their jaws dropping.

“Alex....is that a baby in your arms?” Nick questioned, his head shaking, and then staring at the two again. 

“What did you do?” Kevin looked stunned, as Alex sat on the couch, placing the diaper bag down, and settling his son in his arms, knowing there were four pair of eyes watching his every move. 

“This is Greyson, my son. He’s four weeks old, and I’m raising him by myself” Alex looked around, seeing the jaws drop, before Greyson whimpered, and he looked down at his son, rocking him softly, singing “More Than That” to him, feeling him calm back down in his sleep. 

“Why are you raising him by yourself?” Brian asked, a smile blooming hearing Alex singing one of their old songs. 

“His mother didn’t want him, and I had to literally pay her to not get an abortion. I ended up paying for every single thing related to her pregnancy, but it didn’t matter. I wanted my son to live, and I now have the greatest treasure I will ever have in my life in my arms” Alex saw the angry looks come over his brothers, knowing that they wouldn’t be happy about what his son’s egg donor had done. 

“What do you mean you had to pay her?” Howie asked, seething. 

“She was a money whore, and just wanted to be with me because I was able to lavish my money on her. Once she got pregnant, she wanted to abort, and I pleaded with her not to. She forced my hand and told me that she would continue the pregnancy, but I had to pay for every single appointment, her medical bills, all of it. I wanted the baby, so I did it, and I don’t regret it” Alex looked down at Greyson, his heart feeling overwhelmed for love for his little man. 

“What happened when she went to the hospital to give birth?” Kevin asked, venom in his voice, curiosity also coloring his tone. 

“She called me, I raced over there, she screamed every obscenity at me, pushed Greyson out, and threw everyone out of the room. She didn’t even look at him. I got my own room, and signed the birth certificate as a single father” Alex got tears in his eyes as she thought about the look in his ex’s eyes while she was pushing his son out. 

“Why didn’t you tell us? We would have supported you, helped you get ready for Greyson” Nick looked up, anger mixed with sadness filling his eyes. Alex looked down, ashamed. 

“I didn’t even think about telling you guys. She kept me so busy with all her demands, and I had to get my place ready for him, that time just slipped by, and all of a sudden, I had an infant I needed to care for. I waited until now, so that I could get a hold on this parenting thing” Alex bit his lip, trying to stem his tears, as Greyson woke up, rooting around for a bottle. 

“Can one of you please warm this in the microwave for a minute please, while I change Grey?” Brian nodded and took the premade bottle from Alex, as Howie, Nick, and Kevin watched Alex expertly change his son, going to throw the dirty diaper out. Alex thanked Brian, taking the bottle that he handed him, testing it on his wrist, before rubbing the nipple on Greyson’s lips, the baby instantly sucking on the bottle, looking up at his dad. 

“What are your plans now?” Kevin asked, smiling at the image in front of him, feeling pride for Alex taking responsibility for his child. 

“I’m going to raise my son, continue making music with you guys, and eventually find love again. I just want to make Greyson proud in everything I do. That’s the most important thing in my life to me now, his happiness” Alex took the bottle and burped Greyson, throwing a rag over his shoulder. The other four chuckled at the loud burp the baby made, along with Alex’s face, as he felt the spit up trail down his back. 

“You little monster are going to be the death of me, and my clothes. Daddy is going to have to get some cheap shirts to wear, if you are going to keep spitting up on him” Greyson smiled at hearing his father’s voice, as Alex looked up into his brother’s eyes. 

“Can I hold my nephew?” Howie asked, holding his hands out for Greyson. 

“Yea sure Howie” Alex handed his son over, as Nick and Brian stood up to get their first good look at Greyson, standing behind Howie, cooing at their nephew.  Alex stood up to go into the kitchen, to get a moment to himself. Kevin followed him, laying a hand on his shoulder, feeling his brother turn into his chest, shuddering slightly. 

“Let it out Alex, I’m here. You have me and the others now. Don’t hide behind your walls. I know you are hurt about what your ex did” Kevin’s deep voice soothed Alex, and he felt the tears falling, the hurt finally coming out. 

“Why didn’t she want our son? What am I supposed to tell Greyson when he’s older, about how his mother didn’t want him?” Alex sobbed, as Kevin ran his hands up and down his back, just letting Alex cry it out, humming softly. 

“She’s missing out on an amazing little boy, and the opportunity of a lifetime. Greyson will have so much love around him, that he will not realize what he is missing. Sure, it will hurt when you tell him, but he will realize he is better off without his mother around him” Kevin’s voice rumbled softly, as Alex’s tears stopped, and he looked up into his oldest brother’s green eyes. 

“You are right Kev. Greyson and I will have an amazing life, and he will want for nothing, but I won’t raise a spoiled boy. He has four amazing uncles, and my mom, who will spoil him rotten, as all grandmothers do. Are you angry with me for keeping this a secret for so long?” Alex looked up through lowered eyes, knowing that his brothers had every right to be upset. 

“When you first came in the door with Grey, I was extremely angry, thinking you had been reckless once again, but once you explained everything, my anger went towards your ex. When I watched you take care of Greyson so well, I was feeling pride that you had stepped up, and took amazing care of him. Now, I just want to be part of his life, be his uncle, and help you out as much as I can” Kevin looked down at Alex, smiling softly. 

“Thanks Kevin. Let’s go see how the other three are faring with my son” the two went back into the living room, and broke out into hysterical laughter at the scene in front of them. 

Brian was holding Greyson, who had pooped all over him, the poo oozing out of his diaper, and all over his onesie, and Brian’s shirt. Nick and Howie had their noses plugged, laughing silently. Brian looked to be near tears, holding Greyson out in front of him like he was radioactive. He sent a desperate look towards Alex, who took Grey, while laughing, and went to Howie’s bathroom to clean him up, and Brian threw his shirt off, changing into one of Howie’s, that said man gave him. 

“Well, that’s the best birth control ever” Nick commented, still giggling. Brian shot him a death glare, as Alex came back in with Greyson, handing him to Kevin. 

The four watched Kevin tenderly hold Greyson, his eyes shedding a couple of tears, as expected. Brian came over and gave Alex a giant hug, while Howie and Nick laid a hand on each of his shoulders. Alex knew that things would be difficult with his son at times, but with his brothers behind him, Alex knew that he and Greyson would have an amazing life, and he couldn’t wait to see his little boy grow up. 


End file.
